1. Technical Field
This application relates to optical element driving circuits and, more particularly, to setting a voltage level across an optical output element.
2. Related Art
Emergency warning systems often include visual alarms, such as strobe lights or flash lamps. Many strobe alarms include driving circuits which rely on a step-up transformer to prime a flash lamp for illumination and one or more capacitors to store energy to cause the illumination using the flash lamp. Flash lamps are designed to operate within a specified voltage range which must be met to ensure reliable flash lamp operation. Prior driving circuits sometimes employed voltage doubling circuits to drive the flash lamp and cause the illumination. However, the voltage must be carefully controlled not only to correctly generate the desired amount of illumination, but also to prevent component damaging arcing and other undesirable effects. Therefore, a need exists for an optical element driving circuit that provides reliable flash lamp operation at appropriate voltages.